dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Che Guevara VS Big Brother
The 21st Installment/The Season 3 Premiere of Dragon Rap Battles Features Che Guevara and Big Brother who are later to be backed up by O'Brien and Fidel Castro to see the battle in Revolution VS Order The Battle Big Brother: Freeze Che! Unless you want to end up like the others, I'd suggest you don't rap against the Notorious Big Brother! Just rapping against me is a serious thought crime! As punishment, I'll send you to the Anaconda Copper Mines! While my movie got praised from Siskel & Ebert, You only got fame on some lousy T-Shirts! It's time some order comes from this Cuban brute, Headline; "Big Brother Stops Che!" By The Ministry of Truth Che Guevara: Stop the presses! Cause I have yet to be brawling Against a man who was based on Joseph Stalin Teaching poor men to read and giving soldiers some class To avoid a book by a guy with a Hitler mustache You're showing off Goldstein just to start a controversal While I'll be dropping hammers like a Macintosh Commercial! The Symbol of Rebellion; Now way you can beat this! And since it's 1984, I'll block you like Tetris! Big Brother: You can't block me! I led The Ignsoc society Like Winston and his journal, go back to your pathetic diary! The Children you inspired lead to an assassination fail, While the children of Oceania sing of me on the rails. Che Guevara: Did you accidently put your research of me into the memory hole? Cause you forgotten all the armored trains that I stole! Fear the 26th of July cause I remain unstoppable, Cause I'll be Realistic and Demand the Impossible! Big Brother: Demand The Impossible? So like you beating me? Get back on your Granma and head off to the sea Send you to 101 where we will straigten your brain O'Brien take the mic; But Big Brother is Watching you Che O'Brien: Big Brother is he who controls the past, present, and future! There's a Party in the CIA, when your captured and tortured! Go back to giving lectures in the city of Mexico Before your Allergetic head falls into my cage of Mosquitos We take over Argentina and make it our nation, Cause with Havanna, we increase our chocolate rations Get the thought police in here that way you won't escape Once you're "Cured", meet us at Chestnut Tree Café Che Guevara: Save the Victory Gin for later cause i'm after this psycho Cause I've rougher journies with my motorcycle Call me The Vault Dweller cause I escaped the apocalypic Vault 101, And I'll support Fidel so he would end you fun Fidel Castro: Doublethink before you rap against Guirella Warfare! Invading Bay of Pigs to get JFK scared Big Brother on CBS is a better series to dive Cause at least they know 2 + 2 =/= 5 Call my homeboy, Khrushchev, all the way from Eurasia Launching Nukes on the superstate known as Oceania Put a cigar in my mouth cause I led to the best solution Communist Rule is the Newspeak for Ingsoc, Viva La Revolution! Trivia *The Beat used in this battle is called "To Glory" Epic Inspiring Cinematic Choir Orchestral Beat and can be found here *This is the first premiere to have more than two rappers. *On November 25th 2016, Castro died making him the first rapper to have died after his battle's release Category:Che Guevara VS Big Brother Category:Season 3 Category:Dragon Rap Battles